Beyond the Game
by J-senpai
Summary: A late game of Spin the bottle gets out of hand. (hiroaki, smut, oneshot)


**Title: **Beyond the game

**Warning:** Sloppy handjobs, awkward teenage feelings and a stupidly described youmu

**Summary:** A late game of Spin the bottle gets out of hand.

**Disclaimer:** We don't own any of these characters and no one pays us for writing shitty fanfics. Yet. We hope that time will come soon. Feel free to send us money.

**AN: **Our first knk-fic, hooray!

* * *

"Name one object no human being has attempted to use sexually."

"Your genitalia."

"Hey! That's cruel Mitsuki!"

"Why are we still even playing this game anymore? There clearly isn't a youmu over here. Can't we just go home already?"

"Don't chicken out now that things are getting interesting. C'mon, it's your turn to spin the bottle."

"Fine…"

Akihito, Mirai, Hiroomi and Mitsuki were all huddled around the table of the literacy club. It was a bit over midnight and the group had been there for a few hours now. There had been a report of a youmu which appeared to haunt the school corridors at night so they were set out to investigate. Some time ago Hiroomi had suggested they pass the time by playing the ancient game of spin-the-bottle. Akihito had first declined, but eventually relented because of all the teasing, and at that point Mirai no longerhad the nerve to 'wussy out' of playing. Mitsuki spun the bottle. Everyone looked boringly to the bottle, waiting to see to whom the bottle would end up pointing to.

"Aah, Kuriyama-san! It landed on you," Akihito rejoiced.

Mitsuki yawned and looked genuinely like she was going to die from boredom. Just when Akihito was about to say a question (it didn't look like the black haired girl was about to say anything) she opened her mouth.

"Who's the guy you have a crush on?"

The pink-haired girl blushed bright red. She took off her glasses, rubbing them frantically.

"Ho-how unpleasant question!"

Hiroomi, who had been leaning dangerously back with his chair, leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "That's the point of this game, isn't it?"

"I don't… no one!"

"Ah, but you got so embarrassed it can't be true."

"P-please stop it."

After a while teasing Kuriyama became blunt. They let her be with her "unanswered" question - everyone knew the answer, anyway.

"Okay then," Hiroomi voiced aloud, "Spin the bottle."

This time it once again pointed towards Mitsuki.

"I want a dare," she said immediately. "It's about time something happened around here."

Hiroomi was the quickest one to speak: "Give that a french kiss," he said, pointing at the lollipop she had in her mouth as usual. "Like it were a man."

"It's really weird you want to see your little sister do that," Akihito said with a grim voice. The raven-haired boy showed no signs of shame or regret.

"Alright," Mitsuki said and everyone's attentions shifted to her. She pulled the lollipop out of her mouth with a wet pop. "But just because I'm bored." The girl first graced the sweet surface with her lips and then licked it lightly. Everyone in the room was looking at her so intently their eyes could have rolled out of their sockets. Mitsuki took the lollipop deeper into her mouth and… _Crunch._ She crushed it completely with her teeth, chewed for a brief moment and swallowed. Akihito and Hiroomi both winched a bit.

"Now then, my turn to spin."

The bottle started to spin again, landing on Hiroomi.

"Truth or dare, hentai-onii-chan?"

"A dare sounds like fun," the boy in question said, thinking how his wonderful little sister would ask him to hug her, or want him to give her a massage…

"Kiss a person of the same gender." The room turned couple of degrees colder. Mitsuki was about to have her revenge of the previous question. Hiroomi turned to look at Akihito, who was almost sleeping next to him. Unfortunately for the napping boy he was the only one that fitted the definition.

"Well, looks like I have no other choice," Hiroomi sighed and stretched his hand out, shaking Akihito's shoulder to make the other wake up. "Akkey, time to wake up."

"What?" Akihito said, his words slurring from the sleep. His eyes opened slowly and he looked around, not getting why everyone was looking at him. "What's going on?" he asked softly.

"You need to come a little closer," Hiroomi said, not sounding suspicious at all.

"...Why?"

"There's something I need to do," the dark haired boy said and moved his chair closer to Akihito when the other boy didn't move.

"What are you going to do? Come on, tell me!"

"He's going to kiss you," Mitsuki said, something evil in her voice. Was that a smirk on her face?

"Kis… No! Hiroomi, get away!"

"Can't help it, Akkey, it's the game."

"B-but this isn't fair for me! Mitsuki!"

The black-haired girl seemed unmoved. "There's nothing like that in the rules."

"She's right."

"You too, Kuriyama-san?!"

Hiroomi chuckled, leaning to Akihito's shoulder. "What's wrong, Akkey? You're scared you're gonna like it? That's understandable."

"No! There's no way I'm going to like it. It's just unfair that a dare that's for Hiroomi also includes me."

"You're scared, aren't you Akkey?" the other boy teased, enjoying the reactions he got out of Akihito.

"I'm definitely not! Like I said…"

"Then prove it."

Akihito swallowed down stiffly and licked his lips. Hiroomi leaned closer. The tension was getting thick and even Mitsuki's boredom had disappeared.

Hiroomi and Akihito got closer to each other, the blond looking nervous but determined and the other calm - though when Mirai looked through her fingers, a really red blush covering her cheeks she could have sworn that Hiroomi looked like he was kind of excited. Why would he be? This was just a dare.

It felt like hours, but finally their lips touched. It wasn't a deep kiss, anything but that really, but it was enough for Akihito to lean back quickly and wipe his mouth with his sleeve.

"There!" he yelled, "We did it, can we continue the game now?"

"That won't do," Mitsuki said. She had taken another lollipop from God knows where.

"What? Our lips touched!"

"That really wasn't something I'd call a kiss, Akkey."

"Why are you saying that Hiroomi? I thought you too wanted to get over it quickly."

"The dare isn't complete until you do a _proper _kiss. Lips touching fully. Have a battle of dominance or whatever. Deepen it," Misuki guided them. _She really wants to see Hiroomi or me in an uncomfortable situation, _Akihito thought as he took a deep breath. _Also, battle for dominance? Who seriously uses a phrase like that?_

Well, might as well get over it quickly.

"Oi, Hiroomi."

"Not gonna chicken out now?" the black haired boy teased him, his eyes trailing to Akihito's lips. That pervert really enjoyed this.

"I didn't chicken o…!"

Hiroomi had yanked Akihito closer by his collar and pressed his lips fully against his, silencing him completely. After getting over the shock the sudden contact had caused Akihito decided to play along - it really would kill the mood if he started an argument just because of one dare. That in mind he moved his head to better position and put his hand on Hiroomi's neck, dragging him closer. _Might as well give them a good show._

Hiroomi somehow sneaked a hand to Akihito's waist while he licked his lower lip, trying to get a certain message across to the other. It wasn't like Akihito hadn't kissed anyone before (and that wasn't the case with Hiroomi either) but for some reason he was feeling a little uncertain. Those feeling disappeared quickly - like everything else around them - when he gave in and let the other boy deepen the kiss. Their movements were clumsy at first, but when they learned what the other liked and what worked best for them they loosened up a bit.

Hiroomi's tongue swirled in Akihito's mouth and the other found himself pulling so close to the dark-haired male he was practically half on his lap. He ran his hand through the soft strands of black hair and Hiroomi hummed silently and tightened his grip on Akihito's waist. None of it felt real, there was just this sweet feeling building up in the pit of Akihito's stomach.

There was a wet, alarmingly delicious sound as Hiroomi pulled his tongue out of Akihito's mouth. He started to plant tender kisses and nibs on the other teen's lips, then past them and along his jawline. Akihito was gasping for air, small grunts escaping his lips. It only got worse when the older one reached his neck. Akihito leaned back and gripped Hiroomi's shoulders.

Suddenly there was a loud creak to be heard. At this point both of the boys were somehow on Hiroomi's chair, which couldn't take the pressure and decided to fall over with a loud thump.

It was like a spell was broken. Akihito was there on the ground, on top of groaning Nase Hiroomi and to say their position was embarrassing with Akihito basically sitting on his senpai's crotch would be an understatement. There was also Mitsuki, laughing her ass off.

A different kind of heat rushed on Akihito's face, and he looked down at Hiroomi in horror.

"Oh, damn it, are you- are you hurt?"

The older teen's eyes gleamed in malice. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for the treat!" Hiroomi's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his lips.

Akihito finally stumbled up, wiping his mouth and jaw and neck and _dear God there was saliva everywhere_ while trying to force down his blush. Mitsuki was wiping the corners of her eyes and Mirai wrote something feverishly away at her smartphone. If there would be a picture on her twitter account Akihito would personally gut the girl.

"Are… are we going to continue the game?" Akihito asked, trying to take the attention away from the kiss that had happened, but it was no good. Mitsuki was still laughing (and dying, or so it seemed, and Akihito hoped it really was the case) and Mirai's blush was even brighter than Akihito and Hiroomi's.

"Why are you staring at my crotch?" Akihito asked after seeing Hiroomi's eyes going downwards on his body.

"Ah, Akkey, I think you enjoyed that a little too much."

"There's no way I did!"

"If you say so, Akkey."

"Ahah, this was the best one so far," Mitsuki laughed. Akihito pouted and was about to give a rant about stupid dares to everyone in the room when something made a rattling sound in the school's hallways.

"W-what was that?" Mirai asked, nervously standing up. Mitsuki got up and opened the door, trying to see if the source of the sound was somewhere near them. The clattering started again.

"It may be the youmu. It's heading away from here," Mitsuki said. "You coming or what?" she asked after turning to look behind her and seeing everyone staying where they were.

"Y-yeah!" Mirai cried. Everyone followed Mitsuki out of the room and after the thing that most likely was the youmu they were looking for.

They ran after the noise that was getting closer and closer. After one corner their target came in sight. It wasn't big, and all the noises came from trashcans and other stuff the youmu hit while roaming the hallways.

Mitsuki snorted, "It doesn't look dangerous. I'll take it down by myself."

"Are you sure you won't need your big brother's help?" Hiroomi asked, surprisingly quite seriously.

"Do I look like I need you?"

"Ouch."

Mitsuki took Yakiimo out of her hood where it had been sleeping. They sneaked closer while the others peeked over the corner. The Youmu hadn't noticed them yet, so Mitsuki started to walk faster. "Yakiimo."

The fluffy creatureattacked, striking in a speed so fast that it was hard to see its movements with bare eye. It looked like an easy kill, and even Mirai was relaxing, but then the youmu started to do something strange. Its body divided in many different pieces that swelled and turned out to be bigger copies of the original youmu.

"Mitsuki!" Hiroomi yelled. He jumped in the battle to help his little sister, swinging his scarf around. Mirai joined too, leaving Akihito watch his friends from a short distance. But it was useless: they had underestimated their opponent, and in the narrow hallways of the school it was hard from them to fight back.

"We can't fight it here! Let's lure it somewhere else," the black haired boy yelled.

"B-but there's four of it!" Mirai cried as she swung her sword, cutting one leg off the monster. It grew back in a matter of seconds.

"We need to split!"

As there were four youmus and four people to hunt them, everyone kind of just knew what to do. They bolded in different directions and made sure that one part of the youmu was following them. Akihito dashed around the corner and - like the others - got the attention of the monster that was nearest to him.

"_Yes, this was a great idea," _he thought as he looked over his shoulder just to see the youmu trailing after him. "_Just how I am going to take it down?!"_

Coming face-to-face with his lack of foresight, Akihito made a 180-degree turn and ran for it. The youmu trailed slowly behind. Akihito could tell because he could hear its nails scraping the corridor walls. He wasn't in a panic at all. Definitely not.

After an undefined amount of time Akihito turned around a corner and collided with something. Soon enough the blond boy found himself sprawled on the floor with Hiroomi - for the second time that day. Except this time Hiroomi had his hands wrapped around Akihito's neck, so that was refreshing. The dark haired teen loosened his death grip on the minor as soon as he recognized the face.

"Oh, it's you."

"Ugh, get off of me, Hiroomi."

"That's a funny thing to say since you fell on top of me. Again. Are you trying to tell me something?"

Akihito averted his eyes from the playful smile playing on the other's lips and dragged himself up.

"It was an accident."

Hiroomi made a humming sound. "And how is that boner of yours doing?"

"Up yours!"

"Quite the contrary."

Akihito felt a blush creep on his face as soon as the words sunk in. Luckily for him the youmu he had completely forgotten about made its presence known.

"What happened to the one you went after?"

"I killed it," Hiroomi took off his scarf, swirling it around tentatively. "Now that I know its weak point this one shouldn't be too difficult to deal with."

Hiroomi lunged forward and attacked the youmu head first. Akihito took a long look at the youmu now that he wasn't running for his life. The monster was shaped like a human and had long, skinny legs and hands that were far too short. The most scary part wasn't the misshapen appearance - it was the humanlike facial expressions that seemed to laugh at Hiroomi while the boy swung his scarf. The creature sneered - Akihito was sure of it - before it swept its hand. "Hiroomi!"

Hearing Akihito's worried cry, Hiroomi managed to avoid the sharp claws, but while he managed dodge them the creature hoisted its leg up and gave the black haired boy a hard kick, sending him flying on the closest wall.

"No… Hey! Get away from him!" the shout of the other boy took the youmu's attention from Hiroomi, who was groaning on the ground, a little bit of blood staining his side. One of the youmu's claws had most likely hit him. The monster started moving slowly towards the shouting boy, its claws ready to kill once it would be close enough.

Hiroomi pushed himself off the ground with the help of his hands. He had clearly outdone himself, but he saw his chance as the youmu's back was turned towards him. He had defeated the previous youmu by slashing its neck open, and he planned on doing the same with this one. As quietly as possible he stood up, biting his lower lip to keep down the sounds of discomfort. While the wound wasn't too deep, it certainly hurt and bled a lot, but as long as it didn't affect his moving he could take care of the youmu. It was getting closer to Akihito, who was waiting for it to get away from the injured boy. Even thinking Akihito getting hurt put a weight on his stomach - the other boy might be immortal, but that didn't mean that it wouldn't hurt to get pierced by sharp claws. It would be dangerous too. Akihito's other side could awake.

Hiroomi ran towards the youmu, swinging his scarf around, and this time it hit its target. The youmu let out a final cry before disappearing, leaving only a black stone behind.

"That was… close. Thank you."

"Always ready to save a damsel in distress," Hiroomi managed to say before he had to go lean on a wall the steady himself. Akihito let it slide, walked over and took a look at the wound. "It looks bad, but I think that if we just stop the bleeding it'll be fine. Nurse's office?"

"That sounds good," the other breathed out. Akihito gave him a look that asked 'are you okay'. Hiroomi nodded and put the scarf back around his neck.

* * *

They didn't get far. After walking along one long hallway and turning left they started to hear the sounds of a battle. Not wanting to stress Hiroomi more than he already was, Akihito took another route and started to walk away from the sounds. It proved to be a bad choice. Just as they were going around one corner another youmu blocked their way. It had most likely escaped from Kuriyama or Mitsuki. Normally defeating it wouldn't be a problem, but with Hiroomi injured they were in trouble.

"Okay, time to run," Akihito announced before bolting. With both of their ways to the nurse's office blocked they had no other choice than to try to go around. They made their way to the stairs, ran past one empty corridor and down the stairs. All the time they heard the youmu's breathing behind them, reminding them of how close it was.

"There it is!" Akihito shouted. He fiddled with the handle of the door, momentarily fearing that it may have been locked, but luckily it wasn't. He threw Hiroomi inside and locked the door. A long sigh left his lips and he let himself slide down the door.

"If we're lucky it won't get in," Hiroomi said, "And I hope that you decide to stop your daydreaming before I bleed to death."

"It's not that bad. Here," Akihito stood up and threw a small roll of gauze to Hiroomi, "Do it yourself."

"But Akkey! I'm injured and in pain! How can you consider yourself a good person if you don't even take care of your friends?" Hiroomi smiled, and Akihito knew that he was joking, but his words still hurt.

"I swear one day I'm going to leave you to die."

"You don't really sound like you mean it," Hiroomi laughed and sat up to let Akihito inspect his wound.

"Sit still 'till I find all the things to clean it, okay?"

* * *

Akihito worked in silence, cleaning the wound and wrapping gauze over it while Hiroomi observed him. He had always had a soft spot for the blond - no matter what had happened in the past. They were the same, mostly, and even though people sometimes thought the only thing that combined them was their pervertness, there was more. More of what, Hiroomi didn't know, but he was eager to find out. So, just when "It's done now. Does it hurt anymore?" left Akihito's lips Hiroomi let his fingers to yank the blond boy closer to his face until their lips were just inches away from the others. "If you say that you don't want it I won't make you. The kissing before was nice. Really nice. So.."

He felt Akihito's pulse were looking each other straight in the eye, and while it probably only took a minute or so it felt like hours until Akihito bent over to meet Hiroomi's lips. It wasn't like their previous kiss. They started kind of innocently, just lips pressed together until one of them - or both, they didn't really know or care - deepened the kiss. They experienced and took time to explore what they liked. Hiroomi quickly realized Akihito liked when his lips trailed to his neck and started sucking, leaving behind faint marks. Akihito's hands found their way under Hiroomi's shirt, trailing the tips of his fingers against the other boy's abs.

Akihito's head was spinning. He could admit that kissing his friend felt nice. More than that too. But why were they doing this now? He tried to question what was happening and if Hiroomi was doing these things for some other reason than because it felt good, but then Hiroomi fell backwards and _oh god _they both had hard onsthat were now rubbing together through their clothes and his comprehension of thought stopped working.

"Are you - no, are we sure about this?" Akihito questioned while taking deep breaths. He was now lying on top of the dark haired boy. A smile appeared on Hiroomi's face.

"Chickening out again, Akkey?" Akihito could have sworn that the other boy managed to purr while saying his name. He snickered and put his lips against Hiroomi's rather harshly.

"Between you and me I'm definitely _not _going to be the one to chicken out."

"I like challenges." Hiroomi choose that moment to buck his hips up, causing Akihito to let out a loud moan followed by a whine of "that was cheap!" The blond decided to get a revenge and rubbed their lower parts together. He was rewarded with a shaky breath.

Akihito's quilt was quickly overridden with lust. Doing these things in school, when they were supposed to be youmu hunting was giving him a great rush. And he wasn't the only one. Hiroomi's hands traveled to squeeze his ass and push him more against the other's lower parts.

"Akkey…"

Oh god. The way Hiroomi had said his name (even though it was the annoying nickname) made him push himself down with force. It was definitely illegal to sound that sexy while he was a panting mess.

"Hey, Hiroomi," he breathed out, "we could do something more."

"What do you have in mind?" the black haired boy asked, his voice hoarse. Akihito let a smirk take over his features. Oh, he would show the boy what he meant. Without a warning he got up and tugged Hiroomi to follow his lead. It took some time to get to position Akihito liked, but after a minute or so he was sitting on the other boy, legs loosely wrapped around his waist. Akihito started to gently nip Hiroomi's neck while he tentatively lowered his hand on his crotch. After getting an encouraging groan from the other he gained more confidence and palmed the erection. The noises the other did went straight into his own dick and he had to force himself to detach from Hiroomi's neck and look him in the eyes.

"Could you… return the favour?"

Hiroomi fumbled with the button of Akihito's jeans until it opened and lowered the zipper.

"Like this?" he purred with a low voice as he stroked the blond thorough his boxers. Akihito tried to answer, but it turned into a moan before he got anything that made sense out of his mouth. Because of that - just that, not because all this was turning into a childish competition - he attacked Hiroomi's belt and zipper. Getting them out of the way was hard since the other's hand on his cock was doing amazing things, but he still got the zipper down and his hand in the pants.

"Um… are we supposed to rub them together or..?"

Hiroomi leaned back to his hands, measuring the other boy up with his eyes.

"Why don't you," he said while taking a hold of Akihito's erection and smearing pre cum over it from the tip, "tell me what you usually do when you touch yourself here. I'll do my best to comply."

Akihito's eartips turned burning red.

"That's embarrassing!"

"Are you serious right now?" Hiroomi gestured to the wholeinappropriatespectaclegoing on at the moment. "You're acting like such a virgin."

"Shut up. If we're doing this you're going to tell me your preferences too."

Akihito had bypassed Hiroomi's indirect question about his virginity, but he let it slide. There would always be another game of truth or dare.

Besides, he had a raging boner to take care of.

"O-okay. Just… grab it?" Akihito said. He was unsure how to explain what he wanted, but when Hiroomi's hand slipped in and took a hold of his organ it felt like everything Hiroomi would do could send him over the edgeembarrassingly quickly. The other started to move his hand in a steady pace and _oh god it felt good_.

"Am I doing this right?" Hiroomi asked, and Akihito couldn't do anything else than nod. Seeing that Hiroomi took a hold of Akihito's hand that was now awkwardly resting on his dick and and started to guide it with his own hand to make it feel good for kept the pace the same for both of them and every time Akihito got lost to his own pleasure he brought the other back by kissing him on the lips.

Teenager hormones, the arousing situation and the fact that they were giving hand jobs to each other had them on the verge of coming. Akihito came first, moaning loudly while doing so. Hiroomi gave a final squeeze before he too felt like seeing and hearing Akihito come he didn't last long, and with a low grunt he dirtied Akihito's hand with cum.

A sound of panting filled the room while Hiroomi let himself fall backwards with the blond. It had been great. Really great. He patted the other's head.

"You did great, Akkey."

The blond got up but stayed sitting on top of the black haired boy. He was looking at his hand with a grimace.

"We need to clean up."

"If you ask me we need to get more dirtier, Akkey."

"Stop purring while saying my name, please," Akihito said, but a blush on his face told that the tone Hiroomi had used hadn't been completelyunpleasant.

Akihito could feel the awkward-levels rising as they both tugged themselves in their pants and undergarments while trying not to get bodily fluids everywhere. The blond turned so that his back was turned towards Hiroomi and fumbled with his belt.

"So where does this… leave us?" For christ's sake, he sounded like a preschool girl!

Akihito almost jumped when Hiroomi's lips pressed briefly to the back of his neck.

"Wherever we feel comfortable with."

Akihito nodded to himself. He could work with that.

* * *

They went to look for the others after that. All parts of the youmu had been defeated, and with nothing other to do in the building since the next day was a day off they all left. Before disappearing behind a corner Akihito looked over his shoulder. Hiroomi was walking away, but as he had sensed someone's eyes on him he turned to look behind himself. Seeing it was his precious Akkey looking at him he gave the blond a wink and a smirk.

_I can definitely work with this._

* * *

**AN:** We have an idea for a sequel, featuring a kind-of-a-date, a movie theatre and some more handsy action. We'll see if anyone likes this one first.

Thanks for taking the time to read this, commentary is much appreciated!

~ Jazzy & Janice


End file.
